


Knock Much?

by slight_Ichatrina_obsessed_sleepyfangirl



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Humor, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slight_Ichatrina_obsessed_sleepyfangirl/pseuds/slight_Ichatrina_obsessed_sleepyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie should really teach her sister to knock before entering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Much?

"Why you and Crane have to be such early birds is beyond me. I mean, why can't the two of you start your day at a more reasonable hour?"

Sighing, Abbie shot her sister an annoyed look. "It's 7 a.m., Jenny. It's not like it's the crack of dawn."

"It certainly feels like it is," Jenny mumbled under her breath as she exited the car.

Well, this day was certainly looking to be quite cheerful, Abbie thought, following her sister up the path to the cabin.

"I really hope Crane's ready. The man takes longer to get dressed than the two of us put together."

Abbie had to agree with that. She'd never met a man who spent as much time on his hair as she did. Plus, it's not like he didn't wear almost the exact same thing every day. He really needed a wardrobe update. She just hadn't found the correct way to persuade him yet.

Ever polite, Jenny simply walked straight into the cabin, no knock, or at the very least shout, to let Crane know they were here.

"Jenny, knock much?"

Her sister threw her a shrug as she ventured to set the coffee on the table. About to call out for Crane herself, Abbie instead found herself frowning at the odd noise that seeped through the cracked bedroom door.

Jenny turned to her. "What was that?"

At a loss for an answer, Abbie shook her head as another noise reached her ears followed by a thumping sound.

Not wasting anytime, Jenny slid a hand to the back of her jacket and pulled out a gun.

"I doubt it's anything dangerous, Jenny."

Even as the words left her mouth, the thumping sound grew louder propelling her feet to move behind her sisters. Jenny stepped the final few feet toward the door, then suddenly stopped causing Abbie to bump into her.

"Jenny-" Jenny spun to her, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. "What's wrong with you?"

"I will never be able to un-see what I just saw."

Frowning, Abbie stepped around her sister to peek through the cracked door. What greeted her eyes was something she'd never really contemplated.

Crane. Having sex.

Hands down, it was the oddest thing she'd ever seen. It wasn't just the fact that he was completely naked as much as the fact that he was doing something she'd never thought Mr. Prim and Proper capable of actually doing.

He was sitting straight up on his knees at the end of the bed, his arms snaked around Katrina's thighs, his hands cupping her buttocks high in the air as his head moved about the center of her body. Katrina, for her part, was writhing back and forth against the pillows as her hands grasped at the sheets below her, her chest heaving up and down with labored breathing.

Abbie told herself to look away, to get the heck out of that cabin, go home, and wash her eyes out, but she found herself rooted to the spot, unable to actually move.

Suddenly, without warning, Ichabod dropped his wife's body and slid his hands up to her hips, his eyes raking over her flushed body.

"Come to me, my love."

The guttural sound in his voice was one Abbie had never heard before. It was deep and full of desire.

After taking a moment to catch her breath, Katrina sat up and maneuvered herself to straddle Ichabod in the center of the bed, her legs wrapping around him and locking as she adjusted herself against him. Her hands made their way up his chest, one tangling in his hair, the other laying against his cheek as her eyes darted over his face. She gave him a small smile as she stroked her fingers around his eyes and over his lips.

They both released a low moan as she lowered herself onto him, taking him in completely. For such a thin man, he was certainly well-endowed.

"Katrina..."

"Yes, my love?"

It would seem Crane wasn't the only one with a voice change when in the bedroom. Katrina's was lower as well, almost a whisper.

"Do what you will with me."

A smirk made its way across her face as she began circling her hips against his, her head falling back as his lips found her neck. Their movements were slow, as if they had all the time in the world to simply be. There was no rush to their actions. It was as if they were basking in an old habit, one they knew every detail about.

With a moan, Katrina rose up only to fall back down upon him, his hands that had previously been resting at her waist were now sliding up her sides to her back to pull her chest to his mouth. As his lips encircled one of her hardened nipples, Katrina breathed out his name.

"Ichabod..."

He glanced up at her, catching her eyes.

Katrina pulled herself as close to him as seemed possible and leaned her forehead to his as she continued to move against him, his hands guiding her.

"I love you."

At her words, he captured her mouth in an almost desperate kiss, his tongue clearly exploring the far reaches of her mouth. A breathless moan emanated from Katrina as her fingers slid through his tangled mess of hair as one of Ichabod's hands fell to her thigh and squeezed, the other resting at her neck. Their movements started to become erratic making it clear their end was near.

"That is so freaky."

Abbie tore her eyes from the private act to look at her sister. Nodding her agreement, she finally regained her senses and backed away from the door.

"Freaky. Weird. Something unfortunately forever burned into my memory."

Jenny shook her head. "He's supposed to be ready to go. What is he doing?"

Abbie raised an eyebrow. "Well, Jenny, if you really need me to explain this to you..."

A loud moan came from the bedroom.

Jenny shot her a look. "What do we do? We can't be here when they come out. They'll know we heard them."

Abbie thought quickly. "I don't know, just...give me a minute."

A shuffling came from the bedroom.

"We don't have a minute."

Abbie felt slight panic building in her. "Quick, back out the door."

As they quietly closed the door behind them, Abbie turned back around and knocked on it loudly.

Jenny chuckled. "That was close."

The door opened to reveal a smiling Ichabod. "Lieutenant. Miss Jenny. Please come in."

As they made their way inside, Abbie shifted uncomfortably as she noticed Ichabod's damp hair and slightly disheveled clothing. It was clear he'd thrown his shirt and pants on rather hurriedly.

The door to the bedroom opened and Katrina stepped out with a bright smile. "Miss Mills." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Are you here early?"

Abbie shook her head. "Nope. This is the time I usually get here."

Ichabod's smile looked as if it was permanently etched into his face. "The Lieutenant and I like to get an early start on the day."

Katrina nodded as Jenny mumbled. "That's not the only thing you like to get an early start on."

Abbie slammed her foot down on her sister's causing the Crane's to look at her with a frown.

"It's a sister thing," Abbie said, throwing her sister a glare.

Jenny rolled her eyes as Abbie looked back to Katrina. "I thought you were out of town chasing down a lead."

"I was, but, as it turned out, it was a false lead. I returned late last night."

"Thankfully," Ichabod said with a smile at his wife before making his way to the table. "What's this?"

Abbie felt the blood drain from her face at the coffee's sitting on the table. She'd forgotten to grab them in her haste to escape discovery.

"Oh, we brought you guys some coffee... you know, s-since it's early and...you know... everything."

Her stuttering mess of a sentence only caused Ichabod's frown to deepen.

He raised an eyebrow. "But you didn't bring it in with you just now."

Jenny jumped in. "Of course, we did."

Abbie's eyes darted to Katrina as she moved to stand by her husband and look at the coffee's.

Ichabod glanced between them. "No, you didn't. You weren't carrying anything when you entered."

Abbie felt her heart begin to race. "We-I mean, it-"

"We brought them in earlier," cut in Jenny to Abbie's horror.

"Jenny-"

"Earlier?" Ichabod wasn't the only one frowning now as Katrina was as well.

Abbie was trying to find the words, but Jenny spoke again.

"Yeah, earlier." She sighed. "Look, I'm not one to beat around the bush. So, we got here earlier and came in cause we're not used to knocking."

Ichabod swallowed, hard. "You came in?"

"Yeah and as you've both probably already guessed, yes, we heard and even saw your....well, what would you call it, Abbie, cause that was way more than regular old sex in my opinion."

Closing her eyes, Abbie brought a hand to her face. "I want to disappear."

Ichabod cleared his throat. "Oh."

At his word, Abbie caught his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Jenny chuckled and patted Ichabod on the back. "I didn't know you had it in you, Crane. That was really something you were doing in there. Despite the fact that you're married with a kid, I honestly didn't think of you as someone who had sex."

Ichabod glared at her as Katrina forced out a laugh and picked up her coffee. "Thank you...for the coffee. It was a very kind thought."

An awkward silence passed between the four of them before Jenny clapped her hands together. "Well, this was fun, but we should get going now. Crane, you ready? I need Abbie to drop me off at the courthouse for my appointment with my court appointed therapist. Now, _that_ will be awkward."

Ichabod's mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally just nodded.

"Great," Jenny said making her way to the door. "I'll be in the car, doing my best to purge the image of a completely naked Crane having some serious sex from my brain."

Abbie sighed at her sister's lack of tact as she looked back to the slightly blushing couple. "I am so, so, sorry. We didn't mean to-I mean the front door was unlocked and the bedroom door was open and...You know, I didn't even see anything. It was all pretty quick and we were out of there."

Katrina shook her head. "It's alright, Miss Mills. It was an accident."

Abbie nodded. "Yeah, an accident." She shifted uncomfortably and began backing toward the door. "So, I'm gonna go wait with Jenny and wait for you to you know...hopefully shower and you know, maybe brush your teeth."

Turning to the door, Abbie practically ran to the car.

As she buckled in, she turned around to look at Jenny. "Did you have to make that so awkward?"

"You know me. I love making people uncomfortable."

Rolling her eyes, Abbie noticed Ichabod and Katrina in the doorway. They were speaking, hands touching each other, his on her waist, hers on his chest. She'd noticed they always did that, constant touching. She assumed it was out of fear that the other would be suddenly torn away. It was a rational fear in her opinion. The two _had_ been through the unimaginable.

Ichabod cupped Katrina's face and leaned into her, his kiss seemingly gentle, the complete opposite of what she'd witnessed earlier. Katrina's smile was bright as he pulled from her and Abbie found herself, once again, mesmerized by the two of them. Love like that just wasn't real. It was like a fairytale or something.

As Ichabod climbed into the passenger seat, he buckled up, then sat stiff, eyes trained straight ahead. "We shall never speak of what occurred this morning ever again."

Abbie nodded. "Agreed."

After a moment, Jenny spoke. "It'd probably be best to put that never speaking of it again thing off until you discuss twenty-first century protection, cause from what I saw, you weren't exactly using any."

With a sigh, Abbie put the car in gear, contemplating how on earth her life had come to this.


End file.
